12th Night
by SpiceChaiPrincessOfDoom
Summary: Stranger things have happened than Harry and Draco in the Great Hall at midnight on Christmas Eve. Slash, mature content including accidental destruction of Christmas trees. Oneshot.


**Ok everyone (anyone out there...)! Here's a holiday request for topDraco/Harry Christmas fic. so, enjoy!**

**disclaimer: I don't own it. Have a candy cane.**

**also, I don't condone un-protected sex. harry and draco are wizards, as well as fictional characters, so they just aren't going to get AIDS (though one of them might get pregnant...). you are probably not a wizard. use a condom.** **happy holidays!**

"This is simply ridiculous." McGonagall uncrossed and re-crossed her legs. She then stood up and walked to the front of her desk where she stood facing her entire house. "The authorities at the school only wish to know what could possibly inspire someone to such a blatant act of vandalism."

In the back, a very nervous Harry Potter swallowed, and glanced around to see whether anyone had noticed how much he was sweating.

---

"I am... very disappointed." Professor Severus Snape loomed in front of the Slytherin house. "The question is, why? Oh, but all of you know." He pivoted suddenly, and paced towards the fireplace of the common room, and then back towards them. "Only a member of this house could have conceived of the rampantly audacious act that led to this destruction. My fellow faculty members do not believe me, but I know exactly what happened last night."

Draco Malfoy smirked. He knew, too.

_a day earlier..._

The seventh-year Gryffindors clustered near the end of their table, discussing the newspaper, eating toast, and generally enjoying themselves in a breakfast-y sort of way.

"Just look at that git Malfoy," Ron said with impressive clarity. "He's such a poncy pillock."

"Really, Ron. I know that we've been working on your table manners, but your vocabulary could stand to improve some as well." Hermione pushed back her long, smooth hair (she had taken to using a smoothing conditioner every morning) and resumed reading her paper.

"C'mon, Hermione. You know all that stuff's true, right Harry?"

"Mmm."

Hermione glanced briefly at Harry before turning back to Ron. "Malfoy helped support the light during the war. We should really be trying to patch up the inter-house feud, not making it worse." _Not that some of us need encouragement to do that,_ she thought, seeing the way Harry valiantly tried to keep his eyes off the wiry blond sitting across the hall. Not that Malfoy was doing anything to prevent turning heads, with the way he was eating his breakfast.

The display seemed to become too much for Harry. "Well, guys, I'm off. Lots of stuff to do, you know." He strode out of the hall, oblivious to Ron's call of "Where you going, Harry? There's still plenty of sausage!" Hermione, although reprimanding the redhead for his overt gluttony, didn't fail to notice that Malfoy took one look at Harry's retreating back and excused himself as well. _Boys. They will never learn the merits of subtlety, will they?_

Harry was walking down the quiet corridor when he heard familiar footsteps hurrying behind him. Suddenly, he was tackled by a tall, warm someone, and pulled into a convenient broom closet.

"Hey, Malfoy," Harry said, grinning up into an attractive face framed by blond hair.

"Hello, Potter," said Draco, and proceeded to molest him in an astonishingly pleasant manner.

---

Emerging from the closet feeling pleasantly sated and a bit tired, Draco looked over at Harry. For some reason, the slighter teen didn't have what you could call a contented expression on his face. Impulsively, Draco grabbed his hand, and Harry looked up at him and rearranged his face into a smile. Draco wasn't convinced, however, and the unavoidable pack of fears began to lay siege to his fortress of ego. _Is he tired of me? Did I say something? _He forced himself to think calmly. _Think of your relationship. Hidden from all your friends (well, not that you have any, but he does), occasionally meeting to exchange pleasantries and rut hurriedly in closets..._

Draco frowned. Being the extremely tasteful young man he was, he came to a quick conclusion. _This relationship needs a hearty dose of romance. I absolutely cannot believe I didn't spot it before, but you know..._

---

All was quiet in the Gryffindor common room at eleven thirty AM on Christmas Eve. Any students that had not gone home to their families over the holiday had taken an early night, rather than risk McGonagall's wrath when she discovered them in the common room on this of all evenings. Harry had fallen into a light doze next to the dimly glowing fire when he felt something brush his hand. He jumped, falling into a ready stance almost before he knew what he was doing. Harry shook his head. _This war will never really be over in our hearts. _A small envelope seemed to have incongruously appeared next to him on the end table. He opened it, and the unmistakable scent of Draco's cologne drifted out. _What a ponce. _ Harry smiled fondly, and took out the small, hot-pressed card inside.

_**Great Hall, 12 AM.**_

_**Much Love.**_

_Booty Call_ was the first thing that ran through Harry's head. But no, he didn't think that was it. Feeling as though he was being forcibly reminded of years before, Harry pulled on his invisibility cloak and set off to find out what Draco was up to.

On the way, it seemed as though the entire castle was under a spell. There wasn't a rustle to be heard from an owl, a patrolling teacher, or from any mice, at the risk of being cliché. Harry quickly made his way down to the Great Hall, dimly lit by celestial bodies shining through the cavernous roof above.

He made his way up the center aisle between the tables, looking on all sides for the person that had bid him come here. No one was to be seen.

Suddenly, Harry felt something behind him, and a roll of familiar-smelling, dark cloth was bound over his eyes. He shifted, a little uncomfortable, but not scared. A voice and a pair of arms he knew well appeared, and together seemed to transport him easily to a hard, flat surface.

"Draco?" Harry looked about blindly. With his eyesight gone he felt insecure, not sure what to do.

"Don't worry." he felt a hand caress his face, and he leaned into the touch. "I'll take care of you."

Harry felt exposed and virginal as Draco slowly peeled off his clothes, but left his blindfold on. First the taller blond undid all the buttons on Harry's shirt, and let it unfold to the sides of his torso. Harry could feel the cool starlight and the slightly dusty air of the hall shift over his skin, and worked hard to imagine Draco. His skin would be luminescent, his hair like a halo, the shadows of clouds moving across and throwing his features into the dark, and then revealing them starkly in the light once more. Draco drifted a cool hand across Harry's collarbone, then down across his ribs, making him gasp.

Harry's ribs strained upwards, towards Draco as he keened, wanting more attention. Suddenly, he had to see him, see Draco, and his docility faded away. He sat up quickly, and took off his blindfold, not allowing his lover to stop him. Draco remained still, one hand halfway towards Harry's left nipple, his face in shadow. Harry stopped breathing. Suddenly, the cloud overhead passed, and Draco's features were revealed in all their intensity. At the sight of the other's expression, Harry's pupils dilated, and he nearly began to pant.

"Touch me."

And Draco complied. Holding Harry firmly by the shoulders, he reached through the dusty motes of lights between them and took one kiss, and then another, one after the other after the other. They rolled towards the edge of the table and Draco put his feet on the stone floor, lifting Harry quickly down after him. "Really Harry, I wanted to have slow, kinky, blindfolded sex. You always seem to make me forget what I am doing." Harry just smiled cheekily up at him before turning slightly to grind his hips into Draco's pelvis. This action caused moans to spill from both their throats, the sounds vibrating in harmony through the gaping belly of the hall.

Trailing his hand down over the curve of Harry's lower back, Draco slowly probed the shorter teen's entrance in a way that made all of his muscles tense. Harry forced himself to relax as he heard the characteristic sound of a bottle being uncapped. He turned to give Draco a chaste kiss as he felt the fingers pushing deeper inside him.

Meanwhile, it was taking all of Draco's patience to keep from throwing all caution to the wind and fucking the sexy creature in front of him through the table. _Romance, _he reminded himself, gritting his teeth as Harry gave a particularly loud moan. _But Merlin, is he tight. It's been forever since we've done this. _

Harry turned to look at Draco. Well, not Draco, more like the obvious erection tenting the front of Draco's pants. He began fumbling with the button on Draco's slacks, now facing Draco and sitting on the table with the other's fingers inside of him.

Draco, had to admit that his fingers were cramping up, but all thoughts of mild discomfort in that part of his body was blown away by the sensation that arrived when Harry put that hot, red mouth around his cock.

By this time, Harry was sort of curled up on the high table, while Draco was supporting himself against the Headmaster's chair. Draco realized quickly that this was just not a viable option, and decided to do something about it.

Lifting Harry off of his cock, Draco helped him onto the side of the table. Harry gave Draco a quizzical look as he wiggled his ass to the very edge, and dangled his legs off the side. The blond moved forward with a feral grin, and cupped his counterpart's calves as he lifted them over his shoulders.

Harry gasped as the head of Draco's cock pressed past the tight ring of muscles that surrounded his entrance, then sighed in relief as Draco took the time to slick up the rest of his cock. Draco took him in one broad stroke. Harry groaned as his legs were pressed up to Draco's chest, as he was filled by Draco's thick member. Draco stood, one foot forward and one back, as still as a Greek statue. Harry's breathing began to ease, and Draco's breath hitched as Harry began to swivel his backside from right to left. Draco laid Harry flat on his back, and commenced pounding him through the table.

Harry's hands scrabbled for purchase on the table, then finally found a suitable resting place on Draco. The blond's hands made a similar route. From this exchange, one could obviously see that they were both much too wrapped up in each other to notice anything that was going on around them. Since they were both strapping young men, they had plenty of sex drive, and plenty of energy to back those desires up with. As they had began their amorous activities, the couple had drifted more towards the right side of the table than the left, and as they had continued those activities, the force behind them had inadvertently pushed the high table to the very end of the dais on which it was situated. In fact, as Draco gave one final, great thrust and the two screamed their completion into the cavernous hall, they pushed the table completely off the platform.

Luckily, Harry was rather too well _joined _to Draco for him to be taken along with the table. He was suspended in air for a minute as the table slipped out from under them. The couple barely managed to retain their balance, but then stood up and watched in disbelief as the table hit several of the eight lavishly decorated Christmas trees. These immensely tall trees subsequently fell over, taking their neighbors with them rather like a set of dominos. In effect, they had totally destroyed the holiday interior of the hall in one go.

"On the plus side, the sleeping potion I put in the whole castle's food should last until morning." Draco grinned impishly at Harry. It took the brunet a moment of shocked silence, but he finally managed to chuckle and roll his eyes. The couple grabbed their myriad clothes and started the walk back to their respected dormitories.

"Look, mistletoe." Draco pointed to the ceiling on their way out. Harry looked up. "A bit late for that, isn't it?" Draco smirked. "Never underestimate the power of holiday romance."

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed that shameless holiday smut-shot! ** **It wasn't even Christmas sex. It was like sex. And Christmas.**

**Anyway, happy (naked) holidays. Hanukkah is over, and you can't really pervert that much, can you? But still, happy that and all the other stuff everyone is celebrating right now. **


End file.
